mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake
Snake is an Arcade Minigame that was released to Mineplex on October 12th, 2013. Snake is believed to be based off an old-fashioned game also called Snake, except that you can move in all directions instead of only vertically and horizontally. The game recommends players to play in third-person by pressing , but it can still be played in first-person perspective if they wish. Aim of the Game Kill your opponents using the trail of sheep behind you! Try to evade other snakes, and be the last one standing to win! How to play Players spawn in a relatively small circular or square arena with at least 7 other players. The maximum amount o'f players, like all other arcade games, is 16. When the game starts, players will begin moving. Players cannot stop moving or sprint (however, the Speedy Snake kit will let players sprint). As the game goes on, player snakes get longer and faster. Players can be killed by colliding with another player's sheep trail, colliding into their own sheep trail or colliding with the walls of the arena and staying "stuck" there for a certain period of time. Slimes will spawn around the field; if players run into one, they will "eat" them. This makes them grow longer. However, eating slimes isn't the only way to get longer, as players will grow automatically as time passes. Maps Available Maps Anaconda - H3vah.png|"Anaconda" by H3vah Ancient Egypt - ronansays.png|"Ancient Egypt" by ronansays Athens - Vauhwi.png|"Athens" by Vauhwi Atlas - Lachx.png|"Atlas" by Lachx B44 - Rudim.png|"B-44" by Rudim Bullseye - Picksoul.png|"Bullseye" by Picksoul Candy Land - xflash yers.png|"Candy Land" by xflash_yers Snake - Chess Board.png|"Chess Board" by Cigam5 2015-07-24 21.37.14.png|"Dusty Dune" by ParaJon & Turz_ 2015-07-24 21.09.23.png|"Gladiator" by Zanaboss 2015-07-24 21.11.48.png|"Helix" by LeWorm & Heeltripper Jungle Relived - Pyxll .png|"Jungle Relived" by Pyxll_ Matrix - AxeHam & Pyxll .png|"MatrixFormerly named Anticheat, name changed in order to prevent confusion" by AxeHam & Pyxll_ Play Time - Bluehail101, floppyboy26 & PopPanda.png|"Play Time" by Bluehail101, floppyboy26 & PopPanda Settlement - Dutty.png|"Settlement" by Dutty Star Square - Renellino.png|"Star Square" by Renellino Tasty Meal - Picksoul.png|"Tasty Meal" by Picksoul Tranquillity - Dutty.png|"Tranquillity" by Dutty Under the Sea - Dogester.png|"Under the Sea" by Dogester 2015-07-24 21.10.42.png|"Urban" by SirFlamed69 2015-07-24 21.07.29.png|"Winter Babylon" by GlaceonMaster 2015-07-24 21.08.36.png|"Whoville" by caveguy97 Removed/Rejected Maps ''If anyone can find a better image for Volcanic Pit, add it here!'' Snake_-_Jungle_Pit.png|"Jungle Pit" by Chiss & Spu_ Lavish - Zolch.png|"Lavish" by Zolch Volcanic Pit - Chiss & Spu .jpg|"Volcanic Pit" by Chiss & Spu_ Kits There are three kits: * Speedy Snake (Default): This kit will give players 5 feathers; right clicking the feather will give players a speed boost which they can use to outrun your enemy and thus trap them. * Super Snake (4000 Gems): This kit will give players 2 nether stars; right clicking the wool blocks will give players temporary invincibility (if someone tries to crash into them, they can move through their tail). * Reversal Snake (Achievement Kit):This kit will give players 3 cookies, with the special ability to reverse direction of their snake, three times per game. When players do this, they will teleport from the front of their snake, onto the end of their snake. Players' snakes will pause for two seconds to help with disorientation. Power Ups '''Feather - (5 Available with Speedy Snake kit) Right clicking gives players a speed boost for a couple seconds. Nether Star - (2 Available with Super Snake kit) Right clicking temporarily gives players invulnerability, allowing them to pass directly through enemy snake tails. Cookie - (3 Available with Reversal Snake kit) Right clicking allows players to instantly reverse direction. Gem Earnings Achievements Nokia 3310 - Win 50 games of Snake Cannibal - Kill 6 players in a single game Choo Choo - Grow to be 60 sheep or longer Slimy Sheep - Eat 20 slimes in a single game Earn all the achievements to unlock the Reversal Snake. References Back to Available Minigames